Reluctant Mates
by buns1974
Summary: Two people who seem to be destined to be yet reluctant to admit. But no matter what fate has other plans for one stubborn Detective and her outlaw wolf.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkk! LOL! Yes I wrote this months ago and then my muse (the bitch) deserted me so please be patient. I know where I'm going with this it's just actually getting there. Anyway please enjoy and as always please review it only helps my muse come back. Hehehe! Okay sorry about the confusion but hopefully this fixes the issues of the uploaded chapter looking like crap. Fingers crossed! Disclaimer: I own nothing this is all for fun!

* * *

 _ **Reluctant Mates**_

John Reese: Alpha to the East Coast Wolves out of New York, known as the Outlaw's. His pack was some of the roughest, meanest, most ruthless wolves on the Eastern Seaboard. No one fucked with them regardless of whether they walked on four legs or two. Although most humans were ignorant of him and their kind, a chosen few knew of them; after all you don't live for hundreds of years without needing some humans to help keep your secrets.

But even those chosen to be let in on the secret knew how dangerous it was to cross a wolf and live to tell the tale. Wolves had hyper sensitive senses that could detect fear, lies, deceptions, arousal; it was those ultra-senses that made them so deadly and dangerous so in effect, basically wolves had their own built in bullshit detectors. When transformed, the wolf was bigger, faster, stronger, harder and more deadly than almost any natural predator. Especially to anyone they considered an enemy.

Wolves like to fuck, fight, and get it right. Not necessarily in that order but that was the gist of the wolf mindset. They could be ruthless. They could be blood thirsty. But only to their enemies or a friend turned enemy; while within the pack everything was about hierarchy and loyalty which dictated some fierce fighting. It was all about a show of dominance especially when you're the alpha, since there were young pups always looking for any and all signs of weakness. Yes it was all about being top dog or in his case Alpha wolf. But being who he was, John Reese Alpha to the Outlaw Pack, he put down anyone who tried to challenge his reign as alpha.

He was considered quite the catch amongst their kind since he was alpha plus thanks to Finch managing his money over the last 100 years, he was filthy fucking rich and quite handsome if he did say so himself.

Speaking of catches, he growled, canines elongating just thinking of the last counsel representative sent to issue yet another pointless warning about how it was the law that an alpha of the pack had to mate and produce cubs to continue the line of strong wolves. He'd like to catch them by their hind legs and take a huge fucking bite out of their asses. He doesn't give a shit what the laws of his kind have declared especially after the pain of the loss of Jessica, his mate he never planned on mating with anyone ever again. He feels guilt for bringing her, a human, into this life when he knew that she wasn't made for it.

The life of a wolf was hard but an alpha's mate had to be tough enough to be the alpha bitch. Even if he was reluctant to admit it, he always knew that she wasn't strong enough. But he'd loved her anyway so he'd turned her and ultimately paid the price for his arrogance. Just thinking of her brought pain, anguish, quickly followed by a rage so tangible it was all that he could do to keep his wolf from bursting forth.

Taking several deep breaths, he can still remember it with precise clarity, as if it happened only yesterday instead of roughly 50 years ago finding his mate and cub slain brutally. It was an image that will never leave him, no matter how long he lived; the image of his cub with his throat slit and of his wife, he can't even think of the horrific condition she was left in, with her face smashed in so badly that he had to bury her with a closed casket.

The rage and madness that claimed him during that time is one of the reasons his pack thrived and received the reputation as vicious, mad wolves because pretty much he had gone insane until he met Finch. Before meeting him he was all about finding out who killed his family and setting out to annihilate them and anyone who got in his way while he did.

But in the process he helped to create some of the chaos that reigned down in the wolf community. It was thanks to Finch, who pulled him out of his rage and anger to help focus on the task at hand, a group of out of control wolves running amuck.

That was why he rewarded that friendship by changing Finch into a wolf. With Finch's help he and his pack were one of the most successful with business ventures worldwide which made him a lot of friends and a shit load of enemies. Still the counsel, who he'd helped to create, could go fuck themselves because as long as he had bitches like Zoe who had no interest in settling down any more than he did, then it was all good. He could mount and fuck pretty much any bitch in the area with just the crook of his finger or paw depending on what mood he was in. One day he knew he would need some cubs to carry on his name but that didn't mean he would have to claim a mate for that.

And he would definitely, never be involved with a human woman, in any capacity, ever again which was a solemn vow he'd made to himself and still kept some 50 years later. No, he could come to an agreement with any of the single bitches looking to be set up for life as the mother of the alpha's cubs.

He grinned, showing teeth as his canines elongated even further as he felt the call of the full moon. He finally let his inner wolf out to play as muscles stretch and bones bend until he's standing on four legs; black fur with patches of white throughout with silver blue eyes.

Among other things, a run through the woods tonight was in order to release some of the tension that was created by the full moon. And knowing him one or more of those things usually included a quick fuck under the moon lit sky with the latest bitch of his choice and 'yes, it wasn't easy being alpha, but damn if it didn't have its perks being top dog' he thinks as he gallops off with the wind whipping through his fur as the run is always exhilarating for his kind.

Unbeknownst to him, fate had different plans for this particular wolf that night as he was destined to crash head first, almost literally, into his future mate however, they would both be _Reluctant_. _Reluctant_ to admit the attraction on both their parts. _Reluctant_ for Joss to _admit_ he was her wolf. _Reluctant_ for John to admit that once again, his wolf had chosen another human for its mate. But this time, this mate wouldn't be another Jessica.

No, as he would soon find out, this mate would be his equal in every way imaginable a fact that his wolf would take note of immediately and have him clamoring to claim. Both would be stubborn but in the end they were fated to be mated. Let them _reluctantly_ begin what fate has in store for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sighing, Detective Joss Carter is happy for the day to be over with as its Friday and she's off all next week since Taylor will be on Spring break. Speaking of which, she hadn't heard from him which was unusual. Taylor knows she has a strict rule about knowing where he was and who he was hanging out with especially since, in her line of work, she knows the dangers of not being involved in your kid's life and what that could lead to.

She wishes it had been different, but when she and Taylor's father split, she'd just started out as a cop so she didn't really have time back then to mourn the end of her marriage considering she had a son to raise and a new career just starting out. Besides it's not like she misses being married and having someone... but sometimes it's the little intimacy and sex that she does miss. Snuggling up with a man just watching TV, going to the movies, and making out were what she missed the most.

However, she didn't miss out on it enough to put up with some knuckle head trying to come in and not want to be in her son's life. They were a package deal and besides she didn't like introducing men to her son until she knew where the relationship was going. Some of those knuckle heads called her a stubborn controlling bitch but she merely shrugged it off and kept it moving.

After all she didn't need anyone, she has her son although he's 14 and in a few more years will be off to college; which brings a pang of nostalgia as she remembers when he was learning to walk and talk and now he's a teenager. A teenager who really could use the presence of a strong male role model but that wasn't the hand she'd been dealt, so she made the most of it and did the best she could. Which is pretty damn good since her son is a very respectful, thoughtful, bright young man if she does say so herself.

Shaking those sad thoughts aside she picks up her phone hits the app that lets her track her son and scowls as it pinpoints his location at the park; she's told him time and again he was never to be in the park at night. With all the weird shit such as big ass wolf sightings that happens at night in that parks she doesn't want him anywhere near that place especially at night. But what does his ass do? Just what she tells him not to! Damn she wants to scream at the world but first she has to scream at her teenage, hormone-driven son because she knows he was trying to not miss his curfew, hence the short cut thru the park.

Quickly picking up the phone she hits 1 on her speed dial waiting for her soon to be grounded, until college or beyond, son to answer.

 _Meanwhile in the park!_

Walking home through the park after dark Taylor knows if his mother found out he'd be grounded for life but he had no choice since if he didn't he wouldn't make curfew and he sure as hell didn't want to be grounded for that. Not since this weekend he was meeting some friends at the movie and April was planning on going as well. That would be his chance to finally make his move to ask her out.

He sighs wishing that his dad was still around so that he could have a man to talk with because he was at the age where one, he noticed girls and two, he noticed girls noticing him noticing them. He loved his mom but there were some things that a teenage boy needed a man around to discuss and no matter how much his mom stressed that he could talk to her about ANYTHING, deep down he seriously doubted he could even articulate all the goings on with his body Shuddering he can't even imagine trying to have that conversation with a girl let alone a girl who was his mother. And as if thinking about her conjures her up his phone rings and he reaches into his back pocket for the phone to see it's none other than his mom calling; probably trying to see where he was so he decides to play it cool.

"Hi mom," he says trying to sound as normal as possible as he picks up the pace trying to get home quick.

"Taylor where are you," she asks deceptively calm even though she's feeling anything but. She continues not giving him a chance to respond. "And before you lie to me I've already tracked your phone to the park. You know, the same park I've told you countless times not to travel through at night with all the wolf sightings," she finishes with her voice raised in anger which only masks her fear for her only child.

"I know mom and I'm sorry but I just didn't want to be late for curfew and have you ground me," he says sounding younger than the 14 year old that he is.

Sighing she blinks back tears as she rushes to the park entrance trying to calm down and takes a deep breath. "Taylor being grounded and missing out on meeting some girl is not as important as your life. Do you hear me?" She says the irritation evident in her voice but that is part fear and part irritation. "I just made it to the entrance of the park and will meet up with you. Stop walking so I can catch up with you. Are we clear?"

"Yes mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you," he says softly, as she can hear the tears in his voice.

She sighs once again thinking that even if he's 14, he's still is, and will always be, her baby boy. Before she can respond she hears Taylor's scream and her blood runs cold as she picks up the pace, running full on yelling his name into the phone. "Taylor, Taylor answer me. Taylor what happened. Taylor please," she begs as every scenario she can think of plays through her mind as a cop and mother.

She races to where the phone trace located him last and crashes into something hard and solid. Falling back hard onto her ass then back with enough force to make her teeth snap hard and her head to swim. Shaking slightly and almost dizzy she sits up slowly, eyes swimming as she looks up into the silver blue eyes of the largest fucking wolf she's ever seen before in her life.

He was black with patches of white throughout his fur and he could probably kill her with those gigantic teeth; but he was also so fucking beautiful. This bought up all kinds of Grimm's fairy tales to mind of the girl lost in the woods only to run into the big bad wolf, but there was just something about him that seems almost human. As if sensing her thoughts she could swear the fucking wolf was smirking at her but no that can't be; she must have shaken her brain pretty hard to think that. Shaken out of those thoughts they both tense as Taylor screams once again and they each turn towards the other.

The wolf races off towards Taylor's scream and scrambling quickly. She does the same with her gun in hand.

Running like her life or more importantly Taylor's depended on it, she runs as fast as she can with branches scraping her face. Fighting her way through the thick trees praying to god that her son is okay but she quickly shakes those thoughts out of her head as she needs to be prepared for whatever scene she comes upon. Finally reaching the clearing she is not prepared for the scene she to say the least.

The black wolf is currently in a vicious fight with two other massive wolves, as a third wolf has Taylor pinned down. Without thinking she holsters her gun she pulls out her silver serrated wicked kick ass knife and jumps onto the wolf's back, bringing the knife down into his side, twisting as he roars back snapping his massive jaws trying to dislodge her; but she knows that could be the death of first her then Taylor so she hangs on. The wolf bucks finally dislodging her off as she rolls quickly getting to her feet as she's facing a vicious pissed off wolf intent on chewing her ass up like a chew toy but she didn't give a shit because he was facing a overprotective lioness protecting her mother fucking cub. All things considered she thinks they're evenly matched.

Shifting, she tries to match the wolf's movement but she can see that the knife has the effect she wanted because silver was deadly to their kind and she was more grateful than she can imagine that Fusco badgered her until she finally relented and accepted the knife. Getting her head back into the game just in time as the wolf lunges as she ducks, sinking the knife once again into his other side as he growls out in pain and rage. Snapping his jaws at her he nearly takes off her arm had she has not removed the knife. She's breathing hard trying to stay ahead of the wolf as she's quickly tiring but promises that if she's going down she's bringing his ass with her.

Reacting quickly, her gun is in her hands and she's shooting him once as he howls in rage charging her. She stands her ground shooting and backing up, unloading round after round into his sorry ass until she hears the click of the gun as she runs out of bullets. But she doesn't have to worry, the silver knife combined with the bullets has the wolf staggering on wobbly legs and that's when she goes for the kill. As the wolf slides down she circles it jumping once again on its back and bringing the knife into its neck again and again as he howls in pain and rage, but she continues like a woman possessed with protecting her child.

As the wolf finally ceases to move she quickly steps back, she sheathes her knife, reaches for her gun, and exchanges the empty clip for a full one. She steps over the fallen wolf, pointing the gun at its head and unloads again; emptying the clip thinking it's better to be safer now than sorry later. Exchanging the clip for another full one she turns, seeing the wolf had finished off one of the other wolves.

She races to Taylor's side to check on him. Feeling his pulse she breathes a sigh of relief as he's still breathing. Checking for injuries she notices his arm looked as if the wolf used it as a chew toy and quickly takes off her jacket to wrap around it, applying pressure as he's bleeding quite profusely.

Knowing that he needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible she reaches for her phone and in that instant realizes that it's gone. She must have dropped it when she ran head first into the black wolf. Suddenly she's startled by a howl so ferocious her heart stops as she turns hand gripping the knife so hard she winces at the pain in her hands but continues holding her breath as the black wolf whips his head around eyeing her with the blood of the two wolves coating his fur. He was magnificent. Shaking these disturbing thoughts aside she doesn't have time to contemplate their meaning as several large wolves appear suddenly surrounding the black wolf eyeing her and Taylor.

When one starts to approach them the black wolf growls out a warning and jumps between her and the wolf as if imposing his will on the other as she cowers below the black wolf. Turning towards her and Taylor she eyes him warily as he approaches her slowly as she raises her gun getting ready to pull the trigger when suddenly standing in the place of the black wolf, is a strikingly handsome man and he's buck ass naked and one fine specimen. "What the fuck," she says thinking that maybe when she ran into him earlier that maybe she has a concussion. Again she doesn't know what the hell is happening to her but these thoughts just keep popping up and she can't afford to be distracted.

"What the fuck are you?" She asks in a shaking voice as she starts to feel the effects of the aftermath of the adrenaline draining her.

Tilting his head to the side he simply smirks at her and says, "Do you want me to answer that or would you rather get the boy some help?"

"I could call the ambulance let me just get my phone. Oh wait I can't because some asshole ran into me causing me to lose my fucking phone," she snaps back sarcastically not really giving a fuck that not more than a minute before he was a huge fucking wolf that could snap her in half.

Growling with eyes flashing silver, John takes a deep breath as this human female was challenging him in a way that not even the female wolves of his pack or any other dared. It filled him with a burning desire to bring her down to her knees and either kill or fuck her and at this moment he doesn't really know which he wants more. " _Fuck her," his inner wolf shouts in his head. "She's ours! She's magnificent. She's strong. She defeated a full blooded wolf and is still standing."_

"Enough," he shouts at his wolf ending all thoughts along those lines where this _**human**_ female was concerned.

"Excuse me but it will never be enough if you don't help me get my son some help. No it will be your ass whether it's naked or covered in fur," she says full of anger and rage thinking of Taylor being injured and not being able to get help because of this asshole.

Growling, he steps closer, anger coursing through his veins at her challenge once again but stops as she raises the gun and an eyebrow.

They are both brought out of their intense stare down by Finch who has arrived on the scene with a change of clothes. "John I've brought you a change of clothes and also there's a car ready to take the lady and her son to the hospital," he says trying to diffuse a tense situation as John is known for his temper. He doesn't know the lady in question but the way she's holding that gun he thinks she might have a temper as well.

Turning to give Finch a once over she says, "Yes it's the least he can do since it was his damn fault I lost my fucking cell phone. And now enough with the bullshit and help me pick up my son so he doesn't bleed to death in this fucking park."

Finch looks at her and then at John and at his nod bends to help pick Taylor up as Joss looks on suspiciously with a wariness brought on by tonight's fight with the wolf and Taylor's injuries. Turning, Finch waits on further instructions from John but Joss once again interrupts before he can say anything.

Snapping her fingers at Finch she says, "Okay what are you waiting for? Let's go, my son is literally bleeding to death in your arms we don't have time for this bullshit." Usually Joss would be mortified at how rude she's being but seeing as how she had a death match with a big ass wolf and then watched another big as wolf transform into a man all common fucking courtesy is thrown out the window.

Gritting his teeth so hard he knows his molars will hurt the next time he changes, he takes a deep breath and turns to Finch. "Please take the _lady_ and her son to the hospital and wait there until you hear from me." Turning back to Joss he says. "There, does that please your highness?" He smirks at her eyes narrow and she gets ready to unload that sharp ass tongue on him yet again but he is saved by Finch.

"Miss we really should get going to the hospital. As you said he's bleeding badly, not quite to death but still I think it would be best if we left sooner rather than later," Finch says eyeing her warily hoping not to have her wrath turned towards him.

"Fine lets go but this is not over. By the way my name is Joss Carter. Detective Joss Carter to be exact. I would say it was nice to meet you but then why bother lying," she says and silently smiles to herself at the growl coming from John. He's giving her a look that could kill; which unleashes her smile as big as Texas. Turning to follow Finch she stops and says, "Don't think that I'm done with your sorry ass either wolf man. As soon as I get my son situated you and I are going to have words." And with those words she doesn't wait for a response, she simply turns to jog and catch up with Finch and her son. Unbeknownst to her, she is leaving a very pissed off, angry, and turned on man and a purring wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Watching her stalk off behind Finch he can only marvel at the situation that he somehow found himself in tonight under the full moon. The night started off so well with plans for a run through the park followed by a quick fuck when he fucking crashes head first into her, Detective Joss Carter. After the crash he'd taken a look at her and was somewhat reluctant to admit he found her, a human female, very attractive; so much so that even his wolf started to make noise about her smell and looks.

But he couldn't finish those thoughts as a scream rips through the night and they both turn to look at each other before he takes off in the direction of those screams. He can hear her following behind him almost immediately.

The scene he came upon raised his hackles and sent him into a rage as there were three wolves surrounding a teenage boy getting ready, he suspects, to kill the child. He couldn't, no he wouldn't allow that. He would kill anyone who would hurt a child and those images of finding his cub with his throat slit has him charging the two wolves.

Leaping and knocking them both to the side as he tries to clamp down onto the throat of the wolf closest to him; trying to rip his throat out even as the other wolf jumps on his back biting, but he hangs on. He can only hope that the boy is okay until he hears him scream again. John turns to see the third wolf has the boy's arms locked in his jaws.

With this distraction the other wolf attacks as well. Howling in pain and rage John gets his head back into the game as he hears the female arrive on the scene and quickly looking over his eyes go wide as she's jumped onto the back of a full blooded wolf attacking it with a knife. If the howls of pain and rage are any indication she's kicking the wolf's ass. Smirking he turns and quickly rears back tossing aside the wolf on his back and knocks the other wolf over, quickly clamping down onto his throat ripping it out even as the second wolf is attacking.

Quickly he finishes off the first wolf and turns to take care of the second wolf and all he can think of was that this was a damn good way to spend a night, fighting under a full moon with an enemy's blood coating his throat and fur. After the fight he throws back his head and howls in victory and bloodlust and receives the answering howls of his pack mates. Deciding it's time to reach out to his Beta since wolves can communicate telepathically when they change.

Breathing hard he speaks with his Beta, Shaw. " _Meet me in the park and bring back up, we have a situation. Get Finch to bring me a change_ _of clothes plus one of the cars. We have a wounded kid who has been attacked by a few of Elias's men. I've taken care of two of the three and the third taken care of by someone whom I assume is the boy's mother", he finishes_ _knowing she will ask a million questions._

" _So another wolf took out Elias's man?" She asks curious._

" _No, he responds, pauses contemplating but continues, "The woman is human and_ _took him out_ _with nothing but her knife_ _and gun_ _."_

" _No shit! I've got to meet this kick ass chick that took on a full blooded wolf and lived to tell the tale. Especially one that has you all pissed off if I'm not mistaken." She finishes this as he growls at her._

" _Shaw just get your ass over here without the side comments," he says with menace and authority as her Alpha and she quiets down, but he knows it won't be for long._

" _Yes Alpha," she replies, and he can just see the eye role that more than likely went with that statement. It's moments like this that he questions what the hell he was thinking making her his beta because she's one pain in his furry ass at the best of times and at her worst just a pain._

Looking up, he sees Shaw wasted no time getting there with a few of his pack mates. She brought several of the larger wolves, who appear suddenly surrounding him and eyeing Joss and Taylor. Leave it to his beta to take no chances where he was concerned although, Shaw alone is enough to deter any wolf that's aware of her penchant for death, destruction, and mayhem - not necessarily in that order. Those thoughts are cut short when Shaw heads towards the human female and her cub he growls out a warning and jumps between her and the she wolf imposing his will against his beta as she cowers below him.

" _Shaw," he says telepathically in his Alpha voice because for some reason he and his wolf are feeling really protective of the female and boy but refuse to delve into what that means. "Leave_ _the woman and her cub alone. Stay away from them unless I tell you otherwise. Understood?" He says, always hating when he has to have her cowered below him as much as she hates having him do it. But if not she'd run all over him, not trying to take over; she'd do it simply to piss him off._

" _Yes Alpha," she says this time knowing he means business as her_ _tail_ _is tucked between her legs and she's quivering. With one last growl he slowly eases up on his control and turns towards the woman and her son._

He's startled as his fucking wolf purrs. "Ours," he whispers. "No," he replies but his wolf isn't paying him any fucking attention so he decides he better change even though he knows he really shouldn't in front of her; but with the way she's holding that gun the situation could become tense.

So he shifts and her response was not what he was expecting because most humans lean toward freaking out but this woman just starts smarting off at him, which pisses him off even more. It's bad enough his night is shot to hell because of Elias and his men, but add to the fact that because she's killed one of their own she and her son are now in real danger.

Elias would demand vengeance against her and John simply wouldn't allow it, but he'll deal with that piece of shit later. First he needs to make sure the boy gets medical treatment, plus deal with the fact that the boy was bitten. His mother had no idea what that would mean, but he did, and he really wasn't ready to deal with her ass (although it was a very nice ass even if he was reluctant to admit it).

Shaking those thoughts out of his mind he shifts standing before her in all his naked ass glory and can't help but notice her appreciation as his wolf perks up at her attention. Fuck. If his wolf is noticing her, he's in trouble of the mating kind but he refuses to go there ever again. She points her weapon at him asking questions so he decides to answer with his usual smart comment.

"Do you want me to answer that or would you rather get the boy some help?" He doesn't know how but he knows it pisses her off as they go back and forth with the blame game pissing contest because he had a feeling this woman could give as she gets. Watching her turn some of that ire on Finch is really kind of funny until she's once again aimed it at him.

Sighing he watches her walk off to catch up with Finch and he can't help but watch the sway of her hips and the curve of her ass has his wolf purring. _"Nice ass all the better to fuck. Nice hips all the better to birth our cubs."_

"Enough!" He roars aloud as his pack mates and beta watch him. The pack mates watch him with surprise while that bitch Shaw just looks towards where Joss disappeared after Finch and then, while still in wolf form, shoots him a pretty fucking amazing smirk (not that he'd ever admit to her crazy ass).

Picking up the bag with his clothes that Finch brought him, he quickly puts them on knowing he needs to get on top of the situation and get to the hospital before Elias and any more of his men show up.

"Shaw get changed and meet me at the hospital. We need to be there to meet Elias and his men plus deal with the detective and her son who was bitten," he says the last part viciously; just thinking of someone hurting the kid nearly causes him to shift.

Taking a deep breath he addresses the other wolves. "I want the rest of you to scout the area looking for any signs of any other wolves then head to the hospital in wolf form and let me know if any of Elias's pack show up. Don't start anything without me or Shaw's consent. Understood?" He says softly and they know it's best to follow his orders when he gets this way.

Nodding at their orders they take off and Shaw is suddenly dressed at his side ready to head towards the hospital and possible fight with Elias if the gleam in her maniacal eyes are any indication. He shakes his head once again wondering what the fuck possessed him to make her his beta. Sighing they head towards the SVU waiting at the end of the park as he gets in the driver's side as Shaw rides shotgun and ironically enough reaches for her weapons as soon as they get in. Shaking his head he knows it's going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3 part 2_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the hospital!_

After arriving at the ER, Finch asked to speak to Dr. Meg Tillman and was surprised at how quickly the doctor actually came. Taylor was wheeled back so fast that it left Joss's head spinning.  
"I guess Finch and his Alpha were connected," Not that it mattered since it was in her son's favor. Joss starts pacing in the waiting room after giving Finch the hell that she couldn't give to his fucking arrogant ass Alpha John Reese. Just thinking of that asshole really pisses her the fuck off and makes her want to take her silver knife to his sorry ass.

Sighing she sits down as the events of the night finally catch up to her and her breath hitches as she's trying not to think of how tonight could have turned our far different with her son dead. Eyes blurry with tears she refuses to shed until after she has her son home safe and sound and she's alone to cry where no one can see; just like she always handled everything else in her life.

At this point she starts to feel the weight of bearing all the responsibility on her own, not that her mother wasn't a big help, but still it's instances such as these that make her wish that there was someone there to share in the fear and pain of her son nearly losing his life. But since that wasn't the case she has to deal with it and move on the best way she knows how - by her own damn self.

Taking a deep breath she wipes the tears away just as she sees in her peripheral vision Finch limp slowly towards her with a cup of what she can only assume is coffee. Turning to stand as he approaches she says, "Have you heard anything from your friend Dr. Tillman about my son?"

He pauses slightly which has Joss's cop radar going ballistic as she narrows her eyes getting ready to treat him like any suspect in her interrogation room, but she's interrupted as John, aka the Alpha, steps off the elevator with a woman in tow. The look of relief on Finch's face under normal circumstances would have her laughing gleefully but now is not the time for laughs. No the time for laughter passed when she had a fucking death match with a wolf trying to use her son as a fucking chew toy.

Shaking those thoughts off she watches John stroll down the hallway towards them and can't help but notice what a strikingly handsome man the sorry son of a bitch was and probably knew it too, the smug asshole. Almost as if he knew what she was thinking he shoots her a smirk and all she wants to do is shoot him right in his arrogant ass, but she has other things to take care of first. Namely getting some answers as to what the fuck was going on since Finch has been ducking and dodging her questions all evening.

John finally makes his way over to Finch and the detective and before he can ask any questions she starts grilling him like he's one of her fucking suspects in the interrogation room.

"So are you here to give me some answers as to why my son was attacked by one of your fucking wolves, finally," she spits out viciously without thought to how it might piss him off.

Under normal circumstances he'd admire it but tonight he wasn't really in the fucking mood to deal with her bullshit. He realizes that she's upset about her son and needs someone to blame but she still doesn't recognize the danger she and her son have been placed in with the death of the wolf.

So he snaps back without thinking of the consequences, "Would you just shut up a second and let me explain before you open your fucking mouth all the time?"

They say hindsight is 20/20 but at that moment he'd just been so fucking pissed off and frustrated with this woman that he's only known for a few hours and she's managed to push all his fucking buttons surprisingly fast. Beside him Shaw coughs to cover up her laughter as Finch just stands looking awkward and as if he'd rather be anywhere other than right there in that moment.

She blinks, tilting her head shoots him a smile and suddenly, before he could even react, her fist has connected with his jaw spinning him around right into Shaw's twinkling eyes and shit eating grin.

"Are you okay Alpha? Do you need some help with the human? I would have helped but I was under strict orders not to approach her without your permission," she says smiling her crazy ass smile she's known for.

Before he can respond Joss says, "So your punk ass has to get a woman to fight your battle? Hmm it seems the Alpha wolf is nothing but a pussy cat after all." She finishes tauntingly with the arrogance of someone who was more than willing to back her shit up. "And for the record you ever speak to me that way again you'll be wearing your balls as a necklace around your neck." She gives him a look that could kill a lesser man but since he's the mother fucking wolf it only makes him want to bring her down to her knees.

Breathing hard barely keeping his wolf in check, he has her pinned to the wall by her neck as she fights him tooth and nail but he has both of her wrists secure in his left hand behind her back and leans down whispering in a dangerously soft voice, "I would be very careful Detective. This pussy has very sharp claws and can draw blood so watch it. I don't put up with that disrespectful bullshit from my pack mates I sure as hell won't put up with it from a _human_ ," he says the last part with a sneer on his face.

Still not conceding to his will they're both interrupted by Shaw who says. "As much as Finch and I are enjoying this obvious display of foreplay you might want to take this someplace less…public."

He growls out her name. "Shaw," he snarls already having to deal with one smart mouth bitch he has zero tolerance or patience for another especially his beta. It's Finch who comes to his rescue from both these two crazy bitches.

"John I've arranged for Taylor to have a private room which is just down the hallway so maybe we could go there and talk about the situation," he says in an almost pleading voice, hoping to ease the rising tensions between his Alpha and the Detective.

Still breathing hard he leans down and says, "When I release you I wouldn't try taking a swing at me again or else you and I will tangle right here right now the consequences be damned. Once we reach the room you can take as many swings as you'd like but expect to be taken down to your knees like any other bitch that challenges me."

He says these words knowing that as soon as he lets her go she's going to try and take his head off, but at this point his anger is palpable. Releasing her with a smirk he dodges her fist and wraps his hand around her wrist that has the silver knife and bending her wrists forces her to drop it and picks her up throwing her over his shoulder despite her kicks and screams as he stalks off towards amid the looks and whispers. Reaching the room he practically kicks open the door and slams it just as quickly noticing the very nice room he tosses her ass onto the bed as she bounces and comes up swinging.

Deciding he's had enough he pins her to the bed practically snarling in her face he yells, "Stop fucking moving and be quiet for once in your stubborn ass life. First things first, you and your son are in serious danger and I have no time for this because the wolf you killed, his pack will demand vengeance. And as much of a badass you think you are, when it comes to this Alpha and his pack you and Taylor mean nothing to him, so please just listen. And second I hate to tell you this but since Taylor was bitten, the bite releases a hormone that transforms the person into a wolf," he says as she simply watches him; contemplating if she heard correctly.

"What the fuck! Tell me your sorry ass is playing a trick on me. Are you seriously telling me that my teenage son who was attacked tonight by one of your wolves is going to become one of you?" She's practically foaming at the mouth she's so livid.

"First off all those wolves were not from my pack as we would never attack a kid. Second I'm insulted that after helping you fight them you would even insinuate that I was anyhow related to them in any way shape or form," he finishes his statement as he releases her and takes a step back breathing hard trying to gather some semblance of control where this woman is concerned.

She makes him angry. She makes him furious. And most of all she makes him hard. Damn, he thinks, he doesn't need or have time for this _human_ but both he and his wolf have sat up and definitely taken notice of her ass and what a beautiful ass it was indeed. Shaking those dangerous thoughts out of his head he takes a deep breath trying to calm down enough to work up a game plan.

"Look I'm sorry this happened to you but especially your son but it's done and we can't take it back; but we can make sure he's prepared for his life as a wolf," he says hoping for once this pain in the ass woman listens and doesn't fight him. He watches as she takes a breath and turns her back to him trying to gather her composure as the reality of the situation finally hits her. He takes a step towards her wanting to console her but once he becomes aware of what he's doing he stops and takes a step back, trying to get control of his wolf.

She turns, eyes red and blinking back the tears she refuses to show in front of them. "What do I tell my son? Huh? He's supposed to be worried about being in trouble for breaking curfew, having a crush on a girl, and other things teenage boys at the cusp of manhood are worried about. Not about turning into a fucking animal. And to top it off you're telling me some criminal wolves are coming after him. Well, all I have to say is if you or any fucking flea bitten dog comes after me or my son I will skin your asses alive," she replies with a fire arouses him and his wolf even further.

And fuck him if she didn't bring out every protective instinct towards her and her cub. His eyes flash and a growl rumbles involuntarily out of his chest at the thought of her or Taylor in danger. "Shit," he thinks. "This wasn't supposed to happen again with a human and not another child." Shaking his head he yells, "Fuck!"

"Fuck what?" she says eyes narrowed watching him almost lose control as his eyes flash and nostrils flare.

"Fuck anyone that lays another hand on your kid and you for that matter. As of right now you're under the protection of me and my pack. Before you give me any shit, to hell with your pride and independence or is that more important to you than your son's safety?'

"Fuck you, she screams stalking up to him poking him in the chest. "I have been taking care of my son since my ex-husband walked away all by myself and he's been the most important thing in my life so don't you ever fucking say that anything is more important than him. Just because I'm not dropping and kissing your fucking paws doesn't mean shit. I plan to find out everything I can about you and this other fucking dog," she spits out viciously as she continues, "that's coming after me and my son. So what can you tell me about this other pack? Who's the Alpha? What does he do? Is he a criminal?"

Snapping her fingers in his face, being deliberately rude and bitchy she says, "Okay come on I don't have all day or night especially if there's a threat towards me and my son."

Dropping his head taking a deep breath he prays for patience and since he's never been a saint he knows that's a wasted prayer. Reaching for her, he grabs her arm, shoving her against the nearest wall, trapping both her wrists in his hand behind her back, He leans down and says deadly soft in a voice that would have most wolves quaking but all she does is raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry were you under the illusion that you're in control because you can bet that sexy ass of yours that you are most assuredly are not. Not…with…me. Never with an Alpha like me will you ever be in control." Before either of them could continue the door opens as Taylor is wheeled into the private room half asleep followed by Shaw who's trying to get his attention. Stepping back from her he heads outside to the hallway with Shaw.

"What's up Shaw," he asks.

"Elias has arrived," she says.

"Well fuck, he replies. "I thought I'd have a little more time but oh well. Finch still here? I want him and one of the pack members sitting outside this door. I don't want the Detective or her son left alone. Understood? Good, then go greet Elias and I'll be there shortly."

Sighing he stalks back into Taylor's room and stops at the site that greets him, Joss laying on the bed next to her cub whispering words of comfort, soothing his fears. Something tangible curls up in his chest filling him with feelings of longing and a need so great just to be a part of that moment shared between mother and son. In that moment he could imagine being on the other side of Taylor offering comfort as both Alpha and father but that wasn't in the cards for him especially with a _human_ with a son. He quietly turns around and leaves the room with his wolf howling in rage at being denied what he wanted. But he couldn't deal with that right now because he has Elias to deal with. And later, much later, he'll deal with all the other shit that was twisting and turning in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Elias shows up at the hospital**

Walking towards the elevator John stands and waits, filled with unrestrained tension as his wolf senses his need to inflict some serious pain on anyone that gets in his fucking way. Stepping onto the elevator he hits the bottom floor since Elias and his men would be met by Shaw and a few of his wolves outside in case Elias was stupid enough to start some shit. John was more than willing to dish out some ass kicking. Stepping outside in front of the hospital to a rather tense scene between Shaw who, as usual, was taunting Elias and his pack mates.

"Shaw you're not antagonizing Elias now are you?" John asks, taking in the intense standoff between his beta and his nemesis Carl Elias. "You know the rules Shaw," he says shit eating grin in place.

"Of course I do Alpha. Don't antagonize Elias unless you're here to see and enjoy," she replies shooting Elias her trademark psychotic shit eating grin as well, which earns her a warning growl from Elias. This makes her grin widen as her Alpha smirks edging her on.

"John you really need to put a leash on this bitch before someone else does it for you," Elias replies eyes flashing and the threat clear.

Shaw growls back eyes flashing in response as the scene gets even more dangerous because anyone who knows his beta knows the bitch is as deadly on two legs as well as four.

"Shaw stand the fuck down," John says and instantly she's back in control standing at his side waiting for his command. "See how easily my pack listens and follows her Alpha; unlike some of your wolves who say for example attack a young kid in the park in my fucking territory," he says barely hanging onto the control of his wolf who's clamoring to rip Elias's head off and spit down his fucking throat. So was he for the matter.

"Well my wolves were only in your territory because they were chasing some of your wolves out of our territory but that's neither here nor there since, according to my sources, one of my pack was killed by an outsider, a human cop. And well since that cop is human and not a part of your pack then she's fair game for retribution from my pack," he says looking so smug that it has his wolf itching to break free and rip off his fucking face.

His fierce growls pierce the night as the tension skyrockets to critical mass. It takes every shred of his control not to leap across and rip the bastard's head off his shoulders at the thought of him laying a paw on Joss or Taylor. And with these feelings swirling around his head he opens his mouth and the words he couldn't control are literally ripped from his throat.

"The Detective and her son are a part of my pack and are not to be touched," he replies in a deadly soft ready-to-snap-and-kick-your-ass voice.

Elias smiles at him and say, "Well seeing how it was one of my wolves that bit the boy which caused his mother to defend him by killing one of my pack mates then it becomes my responsibility to look after her and the boy. We wouldn't want him to become a lone wolf now would we?"

"Shit," John thinks since the laws of their kind were absolute any human bitten had to be taken in by that pack; but there were always ways around those laws and if he was known for one thing alone, it was getting around rules as well as laws. Hell, his pack wasn't named the Outlaws for nothing but before he could snap back at Elias they're interrupted by none other than the good Detective herself.

"I'm sorry, but who the fuck died and made you king over me and my son," she snaps glaring at Elias with a look that could kill.

Shaw being the crazy bitch that she was laughs while Elias narrows his eyes as he takes in Joss in all her fierceness. And make no mistake, this bitch was fierce whether fighting a full blooded wolf or going toe to toe with his sorry ass. She was magnificent, which if the way the other wolves were smirking was any indication, they knew it too. And for some reason, which John refuses to acknowledge at the moment, he nor his wolf didn't like the other wolves looking at her at all as if they had any claim towards her.

"Well you must be Detective Carter that I've had the pleasure of hearing all about. But that's neither here nor there as with our laws you and your son are a part of my pack by default."

John watches her shoot Elias a smile that is one part sweet and one part scary as hell because his dumb ass has no idea what this bitch is capable of. He's just lucky he has a front row seat to Elias getting his ass handed to him by the good Detective.

"Let me see if I've got this right. One of your flea bitten mother fucking dogs attack my son, which is going to have him howling at the moon and you somehow think you have some claim on us?" She spits out viciously. She continues her tirade as fierce as when she fought for her son's life in the park.

The silence is broken by none other than John's crazy ass beta who says. "So I take it this is you declining his invitation to join his sorry ass pack."

Joss turns to shoot a look at Shaw like the rest of the wolves but she merely smiles her way and all he can think is if these two bitches ever team up to work together he and anyone in their path would be well and truly fucked.

"Oh no, Shaw is it? I'm not only declining his sorry ass invitation to his sorry excuse of a pack, but I'm telling him to kiss my natural black ass as well. Oh and to go and fuck himself," she says with a quirk of her brow as if to say take that asshole.

Elias and his men growl threateningly at Joss but John along with the rest of his pack answer back and every wolf in the vicinity is fighting to not let the fur hit the fan. And as they fight to keep their wolves in check Joss is standing there looking as cool, calm, and collected as if she hasn't a care in the world. And damn if that wasn't the hottest fucking thing John has seen in a long time.

"I was being polite when I offered you my protection Detective but if you want to spit in my face and go at it alone then be my guest. But remember a debt is owed for the life that you took that's pack law," Elias replies looking smug thinking he's backed her into a corner. But not his Joss no she merely tilts her head contemplating her next move.

"Wow you really are as dumb as you look and as far as that debt take it and stick it up your ass where the sun or moon don't shine. Besides I've already been offered an invitation to become a part of John's pack and between the time it took you to open your smug ass mouth I've made my decision. So I guess your threat wouldn't be against just little ole me but John and his entire pack then. So I guess the question is, are you declaring war on, wait, what the hell is the name of your pack again?" she asks.

"The Outlaws," both Shaw and John reply.

"Really! The Outlaws. Oh give me a fucking break. Okay fine are you declaring war on the Outlaws," she replies while rolling her eyes.

"Yes Elias are you declaring war on me and my pack?" asks John ready and more than willing to finally get rid of this asshole once and for all.

Throwing up his hands Elias says, "There's no need for anyone to declare war on anyone at this time anyway. And since the boy and the Detective are a part of the Outlaws then I guess we'll call it even since my pack mates were in your territory without permission after all."

Joss interrupts. "Even," she screams taking a step towards Elias back to being the lioness protecting her cub so he grabs her back as she tries to turn but he shakes his head and says.

"Now is not the time for this. I know you want retribution but think and use that head of yours, Detective, because this is exactly what he wants. No we'll have our time no doubt about that," he says, hoping for once she listens to reason.

He watches her watch him and finally she relaxes and trusts him enough that something else loosens in his chest. Some feeling of, dare he say, happiness. And oh fuck him running, he was so screwed. Scowling he says to Elias, "So Carl, as you can see Joss is not interested in you or your sorry ass pack, so why don't you run off and lick your balls and keep the fuck out of my territory."

Shaw, his pack mates, and hell, even Joss chuckle which pisses off Elias but John was just too pissed and way too tired to give a shit as growls from his nemesis's pack rip through the parking lot.

"Fine if that's the way you want to play it so be it but you can rest assured this is far from over John," he replies the threat hanging in the night air hanging between the two packs.

"Oh my God, just get lost already you asshole," says Joss also reaching her quota for bullshit for the night as well.

Of course Shaw laughs because she's fucking insane. Elias and his men growl while stalking off to his beta's laughter.

Turning and stepping out of John's arms Joss crosses hers as she watches him watch her. She tilts her head to the side and says, "Don't make me regret trusting you with the most important thing in my life. Because if anything happens to my son it's your furry ass that will be on the line." And this threat is delivered fiercely as she turns and head back into the hospital to be with Taylor.

Shaw breaks the silence yet again. "So Joss and her son are a part of our pack now and, man what a wonderful addition she'll make. Just think of the wolves that are going to be sniffing around that bitch. Hmm makes me itch a little if you know what I mean," she says watching and waiting for his reaction. He doesn't disappoint.

"Shaw what the fuck are you rambling about now?" he asks frustrated and tired.

"I'm just saying that back in the hospital room things seemed really intense between you and the Detective. It was kind of hot, especially the way she was looking at you like she had an itch and only wanted you to scratch," she replies slyly.

"Shaw, he growls out in frustration and anger because she's getting way too close to the truth of his conflicted feelings towards the pain in his ass Detective.

"I'm just saying I know how she feels. When I get an itch I get it scratched," she says causing him to roll his eyes at her words. Of all the people who could have ended up as his second in command this slightly psychotic bitch turned out to be damn good at it even if she hadn't been born a wolf but made one. Still the bitch could be deadly with an efficiency that matched his own except slightly less psychotic.

She continues and says, "Don't worry Alpha I've never gotten an itch over you. You never make me itch is what I'm saying. Never," she exclaims emphatically.

His response was just as emphatic. "Likewise Shaw! Likewise." He shakes his head at how he ends up in conversations like these with his Beta which leave him confused as fuck but often amused as hell. But her next words bring his feelings for Joss to the surface.

Her words leave him fuming possessively. "Now that Detective Carter, on the other hand, leaves a bitch ready to have those claws of hers scratch the hell out of a girl," she replies leer firmly in place.

His hands are wrapped around her throat and she's pinned to the wall in the blink of an eye. Leaning down looking into the eyes of his not so shocked, too highly amused Beta he says, "Shaw I don't know what game you're playing at but if you value your life you will never lift a hand nor paw towards Joss." To show her just how serious he is his eyes flash silver as he bares his canines which have lengthened. "Joss is off limits. She's mine!" He spits out roughly, almost viciously, much to the delight of Shaw.

"Well that didn't take long for you to admit it did it," she says and shoots him a wink in her usual shit eating grin firmly in place.

He releases her knowing she'd deliberately set him off with her comments about Joss. Shaw might be his Beta but deep, deep, deep, down buried under all that dark and twisty shit she was still very much a woman trying to get a man to admit his 'feelings'. Of course Shaw wasn't known for being subtle. No she's about as subtle as a silver bullet between the eyes.

"Enough with the games," he says in a voice that has her standing straighter smirk gone. "Good now I want you on guard duty for Taylor. I don't want anyone to be able to lay a hand or paw on his head. If they do you have my permission to rip out their fucking throats. Are we clear?" And just as he gets ready to turn and go back into the hospital Fusco pulls into the parking lot.

"Alpha, Finch called and asked me to bring food for you, Carter and Taylor. And I know from talking with Carter that kid loves burgers so I stopped and got food for the three of you plus milkshakes."

"Thanks Fusco. So I take it that Joss has no idea that you're a wolf then?"

"No Carter has no idea though, I have no doubt she will after this. But hey at least I don't have to hide anymore," he says.

"Hmm well thanks for the food and you're also on patrol duty in the hospital until Taylor is released. Since you're her partner I figured she wouldn't object too much. Well I hope anyway." At his nod he takes the food into the hospital ready to go another round with his pain in the ass Detective.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Taylor and John bond**

Pushing the door to Taylor's hospital room open, he slowly walks in. Taylor looks up at him cautiously and suspiciously just like his mother. John smiled at the thought, "Like mother like son."

"Hello, I'm John. I don't know if you remember me from the park," he says trying not to frighten the kid any more than he already is. He continues as he gestures at the grease stained bags which smell divine; and, if the rumbling of the kid's stomach is any indication he thinks so as well. "I thought that you might be hungry and since I know firsthand just how badly hospital food sucks, Fusco brought us some burgers, fries, and milkshakes," John says as he sets the bag down on Taylor's tray hoping to break the ice.

"OMG yes, I'm starving. I could eat a whole freaking cow right about now. Plus, Five Guys is my favorite," he responds enthusiastically like any typical hungry teenager.

Reaching for the burger Taylor unwraps the triple bacon cheeseburger and tears into it. John just chuckles to himself and shakes his head as he watches Joss's cub inhale the burger. He reaches into the bag handing the kid a second sandwich thinking it was a good idea on Fusco's part that he ordered five triple bacon cheeseburgers, four large orders of fries, plus the extra-large vanilla milkshakes. Besides, he was a teenager once a long time ago, add the whole wolf metabolism and he really could eat an entire cow.

They eat their food in silence until they've had their fill. As he cleans up the trash, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Taylor working up the nerve for what he can only assume are questions regarding his new situation. He finishes picking up the remainder of their dinner patiently waiting, giving Taylor the time to work out what he needs to ask as John sits and waits. He doesn't have to wait long.

"So my mom says that if I have questions about the whole wolf thing I should maybe ask you," Taylor says softly, almost hesitant.

"Yes that's right," John replies trying to wait and give the cub a chance to work out what he needs to ask me. "Anything you want to know all you have to do is ask."

"Anything?" Taylor asks timidly.

"Yes. Anything at all except about girls, because in all my years alive I still have no clue about girls," John replies giving him a smile trying to break the ice. He succeeds as he watches a smile grace the kid's face.

Taylor takes a deep breath and starts. "When I change will I…will I," he says and stops.

"Will you what," John responds having no idea what Taylor wanted to know but knowing that it must be important if he's hesitant and can't even get out the entire question. "Why don't you take a deep breath and then start again, okay? There's no rush and we have all the time in the world so take your time. No pressure at all. Okay?" He says trying to ease the cub's mind and trying not to let his anger show. This kid should be out playing with his friends and trying to get girls' phone numbers, not worried about being a wolf. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he waits once again to give Taylor a chance to settle his mind and gather his thoughts.

Taylor starts once again a lot calmer than the first time. "When I change, will I hurt people? Like my mother, grandma, or even my friends?" he asks softly, voice trembling in fear at the answer. He whispers are so low that if it wasn't for John's enhanced hearing he would have missed it. But he didn't miss the vulnerability in Taylor's eyes, his mother's eye's staring back at him looking so fucking lost. John vowed to himself then and there to protect Taylor with his life and lives of his entire pack.

Swallowing John says, "No you will not. I won't let you nor will the pack. Your pack now if you'll have us. I'm not going to lie and tell you it's never happened before but those were wolves that were left to fend for themselves with no training and no pack. You'll be a part of my pack and will be trained so you never attack anyone especially your mother and grandmother. You have my word as your future Alpha. Okay?"

Looking John in his eye finding the truth of his words, Taylor nods and says, "Okay."

"Good, once you are released from here and heal we'll start your training and introduce you to the pack." Taylor finally relaxes at his words which makes John happy. So he takes a sip of his shake and nearly chokes at the cub's next question.

"So what do you think of my mom? Do you like her? She's very pretty don't you think?" He asks.

Coughing he looks up into Taylors's smirking face and thinks _out of the mouths of smart ass teenagers_. Trying to gather his thoughts John just stares at the kid even as he continues.

"It's okay if you do. My mom's single and Shaw says you're single. So do you like my mom? She's very pretty."

"Kid your mom's not just pretty. She's beautiful but I'm single for a reason. I'm not ready to settle down. I'm sure there's some guy out there that would be lucky to have her," John replies softly; but then curses as the smart ass teenager smirks at him. _Damn smart ass teenager_ John thinks. _Damn that crazy ass beta of his_. John thinks this has Shaw's paws all over it. That crazy ass bitch.

 _Meanwhile down the hall Shaw continues to put her paws into John's business._

Joss walked out of the ladies room to see none other than John's beta Shaw holding up a bag of food from Five Guys in one hand and a milkshake in another. "Hey Detective," she says grinning like mad which sets off Joss's instincts, of what she has no idea but it's best to be safer now than sorrier later. Shaw continues, "So I thought with the situation with Taylor and all, you might have some questions that needed answers. So why don't we go down the hall to the waiting area and you can eat while we chat."

Shaw waits for Joss to respond ignoring the suspicious looks she's shooting her still smiling that crazy smile that had people usually giving her a wide berth. But then again her instincts and what happened in the park let her know that Joss is no ordinary human.

Joss quirks her brow at Shaw but follows her to a waiting area down the hall because she's hungry and curious about what the hell Shaw's up to. Sitting down in one of the seats she waits as Shaw sits across from her handing her the bag. She digs into the bag and finally the food not realizing how hungry she was until she's finished it, all the while Shaw sits and watches and waits.

"So things between you and our Alpha got really heated there," Shaw replies looking for something, of which Joss has no clue but decides to play along anyway to see what game the beta is playing.

"Hmm heated is one way of putting it. _Your_ Alpha is an overbearing asshole and if it's one thing I hate, it's assholes that think they can dictate to me," Joss replies with a grin of her own. "So Shaw why don't you really tell me what this little confab is all about. I doubt seriously you cornered me to have a girl talk, so what gives?"

Shaw smirks, liking this bitch more and more and feeling a slight itch. She knows her Alpha would skin her alive for messing with Joss but then again she loves living dangerously. "Well truthfully with the way you and the Alpha were shooting sparks all over the place I thought I'd have to hose you both down. Not that I can blame the Alpha because a woman like you would make a wolf want to howl at the moon," she says giving Joss an indecipherable look.

"First, let me say that the only thoughts I have about your Alpha is him helping me keep that bastard Elias and his pack away from me and my son. And as far as us shooting sparks that would be a silver bullet in his furry ass if he fucks with me," Joss replies heatedly, staring daggers at Shaw just thinking about that arrogant sexy ass wolf. Shaking those thoughts that could lead to nothing but trouble she looks up into the shit eating grin of Shaw.

"Hmm interesting choice of words there Detective."

"Really? Not too interesting since they are simply words Shaw."

"Yes, and yet when I brought up the subject of our Alpha..."

" _Your_ Alpha," Joss spits out almost defensively much to the amusement of Shaw and Joss knows she's being played. She might not know why or what Shaw's up to and so decides to tread softly.

"Hmm it just seems you and John both are protesting a bit much don't you think? I mean our," and Shaw pauses as Joss lifts her eyebrow, then continues, rolling her eyes, " _my Alpha_ is an attractive man, even though he doesn't make me itch." She laughs and covers it with a cough as she can smell the confusion coming off of Joss in waves.

"Itch," Joss responds and continues. "Are you sure it's not flees?"

Shaw pauses and throws her head back laughing hysterically until tears roll down her face. After she finally gets herself under control she shakes a finger at Joss and says. "I knew the moment the Alpha told me you, a human woman, took on fully grown wolves with nothing but a knife, your gun, and that kick ass mentality that I would like you. Now I know you and I are going to be great friends and cause a lot of trouble."

Joss sits back and contemplates this woman who, for all intents and purposes, was crazy as hell but who could help her in the world of wolf politics. And she could sense that Shaw really could use a friend, and so could she for that matter. Because no matter what human and non-human alike, at the end of the day it always comes down to politics so it's best to be prepared for any and everything. Picking up her milkshake she lifts it and says, "Let the games begin. And by the way not too subtle with all the hints about _your_ Alpha and me, which amounts to absolutely nothing."

"Subtle is for pussies," Shaw responds as she smiles and leans forward fist raised waiting in friendship, mayhem, and a hell of a lot of chaos.

Joss reaches across gives Shaw's fist a bump feeling like she's stepping into the twilight zone wolf style, but what the hell she's game for anything. Hell she took on wolves and lived to tell the tale, so befriending one slightly psychotic wolf is no problem at all, she thinks as she settles back into her seat. She finishes her shake contemplating these strange new times she and her son were about to embark upon.

With those thoughts in mind she gets up to head back towards her son's room gearing up for the next battle royal with John fucking Reese. Breathing thru her nose she takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders and goes into battle. If this pain in the ass Alpha thinks he can somehow dictate her life he has another thing coming; namely her foot up his furry ass. Those thoughts bring a smile to her face as she comes to stand outside Taylor's private hospital room prepared for battle with one asshole Alpha wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay but my muse and life seem to have gotten in the way so here's the latest chapter. It's really filler while my muse works on coming back.

* * *

Carl Elias had never been a jealous man. He'd never let any emotion run his life until he'd met John Reese. That damn Alpha was everything he wasn't, tall, handsome, charismatic, plus with a full head of thick wavy hair.

Growling he paces, barely keeping his wolf in check as the events in his life keep unfolding with what looks like a head on collision with John and his pack. No matter what he does it seems as if fate is determined for the two wolves to lock paws and go head to head in a fight that could lead to one of their deaths. If only John would play nice; but no he didn't play at all if he didn't like you; then you were less than nothing. If he thought you were nothing then by that time it's too late because he'd be at your throat ripping it out. No, it was as if John could sense that Elias had done him wrong - he had but he wouldn't dwell on that as he couldn't change the past - and from the looks of it the future was shaping out up to be explosive.

He couldn't believe that his pack had bungled his perfectly thought out plan to land one Detective Joss Carter and keep her off his back, and maybe in the process notice him as wolf and man. Damn, if only he'd gotten there sooner he could have tried to convince her that she and her cub could have been a part of his pack. Although he doubted she'd be amenable since her cub was injured by members of his pack. Damn it once again, John Reese was getting in between him and something he wants. Since he had yet to pick a mate to bear his cubs, his wolf definitely had taken notice of the pretty detective. Hmm this really did create quite the dilemma with the woman, her cub, and the Outlaw Pack.

 _Shit_ he thinks. It seems to always comes down to him coming in a close second to John Reese which was concerning. Damn his unruly pack; a pack that he'd wrestled from his bastard of a father after killing him and his brother for their treachery. Sighing he takes a deep breath trying to think of a way that doesn't end in a dispute with the other pack; not that he was afraid of them, but he was realistic. John Reese was a powerful full blooded born wolf unlike Elias who was made one much to the disgust of his pack. Not that they would say it aloud but with the senses wolves had, they couldn't hide it. However, he knew that even in their disgust they were too scared of him to voice those thoughts, and for that he could only feel satisfied. At least they knew what a dangerous man or wolf he could be. Still his pack should have known better...

Scar, his beta/right hand or paw wolf once questioned his growing obsession/fascination with Carter but after Elia's almost shifted in response, no further comments were made on the matter. This was as it should be since he was the Alpha of the pack and his word was law; even as he knew Scar meant no harm nor disrespect since the man had been with him from the beginning. Hell he got the nickname taking a blade meant for Elias himself so he couldn't be too upset, it was just a very touchy situation with him obsessing over Carter and his beta just wanted to make sure he kept his head in the game.

Which could be the reason it seemed that every time he set up one of his operations that bitch, he means that affectionately, was one step behind dogging him and his pack, closing shit down, costing him time and money. This meticulous police work only caused his obsession to grow, causing distractions that he could ill afford and yet his wolf was making his opinion known. He was interested if the tail wagging was any indication and ready to mate. Still he was shocked that she had not as of yet connected him or his pack with any of those illegal operations.

Damn. The bitch was relentless and really did intrigue him in a way no other woman or wolf had before. She was beautiful, intelligent, fierce, and a loving mother. She reminded him of his mother. At first when his operations had started being shut down due to her diligent determined ass his first thought was to have her eliminated. However after having her checked out his annoyance turned into intrigue. Which even in his denial is heading towards obsession. Just imagining that mocha colored skin hidden by slacks and shirts that do little to hide curves had both man and wolf with tongues out panting.

No Elias had dreams of an empire; one that would rival his own father's or take over, eliminating the old man whom he hated with a fierceness that he knew was obsessive. Those dreams of an empire that included a mate worthy of his pack, of him, and of bearing his cubs. Someone as loving as his mother had been to him before being brutally murdered by his own father. And Detective Joss Carter fit that bill perfectly. He thinks of the way she came charging up at the hospital parking lot hissing and spitting mad.

"I'm sorry, but who the fuck died and made you king over me and my son," she snaps glaring at Elias with a look that could kill.

Just remembering her all incensed and passionate was enough to know his obsession with her was worth all the operations being shut down. Even if that annoying ass beta of John Reese's starting cackling like a fucking insane wolf that needed to be put down. He plays it cool though.

"Well you must be Detective Carter that I've had the pleasure of hearing all about. But that's neither here nor there as with our laws you and your son are a part of my pack by default." As she smiles at him he feels his heart beat faster as his wolf also sits up, but then she stomps on his heart with her next words.

"Let me see if I've got this right. One of your flea bitten mother fucking dogs attack my son, which is going to have him howling at the moon, you somehow think you have some claim on us?" She spits out viciously. She continues her tirade as fierce as when she fought for her son's life in the park.

He inwardly winced because even though his plan was to take her son it was never in his plans to see the kid hurt. No that was his dumb ass rogue wolves, and he was glad they had been put down by John and the Detective. Even so he and his men growl threateningly at Joss, but John along with the rest of his pack answer back and every wolf in the vicinity is fighting to not let the fur hit the fan.

Shit. How the hell could his plans go awry so fast? He was unsure but he knew he had to get a handle on this situation. So once again he plays it cool by being arrogant.

"I was being polite when I offered you my protection, Detective, but if you want to spit in my face and go it alone then be my guest. But remember, a debt is owed for the life that you took, that's pack law," Elias replies looking smug thinking he's backed her into a corner.

But she comes out swinging and fighting just as fierce as he was told she fought his pack mate in the park. No this bitch is just as tough as everything he's learned about her which is why he wants her to be his. Plus if he could take her away from John Reese that would be a bonus but the way she was breathing fire at him he knows that might be a lost cause. As she screams taking a step towards him only to be stopped by none other than John who put his filthy paws on his Joss. And she let him!

All that did was cement his obsession with her.

Except for the part where she kept trying to put his ass in jail, even if she had no clue it was him, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before the Detective put it all together. Shit! Why couldn't he have as competent a pack as John Reese's? Again Elias feels the pain of the green eyed monster as it rears its ugly head. Not only did John get her and his cub into his pack but by the possessive gleam in his eye and hold he had taken notice of her as well.

Picking up the glass of scotch he'd been slowly sipping his emotions get the best of him and he throws it against his office door. Damn, this was the story of his life. Never having or getting what he wanted. Never having a family. Never getting the chance to watch his mother grow old to see him take a mate and give her grandkids. And finally never having the love and respect of his father. Now to add to that his dreams of an empire were being assaulted on two fronts, one from Carter and one from the Outlaw Pack.

Elias knew he needed to get a handle on the situation before things really got out of hand. It was obviously time to rethink his plans for the Detective and her son since his original plan had gone to hell in a handbasket. Yes he definitely had to rethink his plans because failure was not an option; he planned to have Joss no matter what he had to do to get her. That included eliminating anyone who got in his way.

With those thoughts in mind he calms down and takes a seat. He leans back in his chair contemplating his next move with the ruthlessness that got him where he was today.


End file.
